parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 1
'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks Blue's Big Musical) *(Curtain Opens) *(Blue's Clues Book Opens) *Periwinkle: (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks Hi Out There, Come On In) *Periwinkle: (Laughs) *(Door Opens) *Blue: (Barks) *Mr. Salt: Hey, Look Who's Here! *Paprika: Hi, Hi. *Mrs. Pepper: Oh Good, You're Here, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Music Show. *Mr. Salt: Aw, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today. *Steve: (Snoring) *Mrs. Pepper: What is That Sound?, Do You Know? *Children: Snoring! *Mr. Salt: Snoring?, Is Steve Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping!, Will You Go With Blue and Wake Up Steve?, Excellent! *Mrs. Pepper: We'll Go Start The Breakfast. *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: Steve, It's Time to Get Up, Steve!, Wake Up!, (Rings) *Steve: Duck, Duck..., Goose, (Laughs) *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: Hi, Blue, Oh, Oh, Hi, Maybe You Can Help Me, It's Time to Wake Up Steve, But He's Not Getting Up, (Rings), Rise and Shine, Steve. *Steve: (Snoring) *Tickety: Will You Help Me Wake Up Steve?, Great!, If We Both Yell, Wake Up, Steve!, I Know It'll Work, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *All: Wake Up, Steve! *Steve: What?, Huh?, Clue?, Oh, Oh, It's You, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today. *Tickety: Steve!, The Big Music Show is Today!, You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh, Right, The Big Music Show, The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Music Show Is..., Is Today and I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Have to Make Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We..., We Got to Rehearse, I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done in Time, Unless I Have Your Help, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready?, You Will?, This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., "The You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show!", Today's the Day... *Blue: (Barks Today's the Day) *Steve: What Kind of Day? *Blue: (Barks What Kind of Day?) *Steve: The Kind of Day... *Blue: (Barks A Day) *Steve: A Day... *Blue: (Barks A Day) *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be... *Characters: Show! *Dora: Let's Go! *Steve: We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard! *Oswald: All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Weenie: (Barks) *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: We Can Help With Getting Ready, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Pablo: Cause We're Gonna Be... *(Baby Bird Tweets) *Characters: What We Wanna Be, At The Show! *Linny: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *Steve: Today's the Day... *Dora and Oswald Characters: Today's the Day... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: What Kind of Day? *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: What Kind of Day? *Yo Gabba Gabba! and Sesame Street Characters: The Kind of Day... *Barney and Friends Characters: A Day... *Steve: A Day... *Bear in the Big Blue House and Blue's Clues Characters: A Day! *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be... *Characters: Show! *Tickety: Steve!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *All Characters: He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's. *Steve: What Should I Wear? *All Characters: He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes. *Steve: I Know! *Kai-Lan: We Invited The Neighbors... *Wubbzy: And Their Family... *DJ Lance: With This Poster... *Elmo: To See The Show... *Barney: Of Shows... *Bear: Of Shows. *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be... *(Baby Bird Tweets) *Characters: What We Wanna Be, At The Show! *Periwinkle: Wow!, A Show! *Steve: Did You Brush Your Teeth? *Characters: Yeah! *Steve: Hair Combed? *Characters: Yeah!, Let's Go! *Boots: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Steve: Singing! *Henry: And Dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Tyrone: Yeah! *Uniqua: Great Costumes! *Steve: Yep, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Tuck: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah, We Gotta Practice! *Kai-Lan and Hoho: La, La, La! *Wubbzy and Daizy: Mi, Mi, Mi! *Mailbox: And The Special Delievery... *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: Super Sweet! *Steve: Really Neat! *Slippery: Bubbles... *Shovel: And Diggin' This... *Pail: Musical... *Tickety: Happening... *Blue: (Barking) *Characters: Show! *(Song Ends) *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Now What? *Benny: Here, Steve! *Steve: Oh, Thanks, Benny, This is A List of Things We Need to Do Today. *Mrs. Pepper: Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Steve: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast on Our List? *Children: There! *Daisy: Oh Yeah! *Tasha: Breakfast is The First One. *Mr. Salt: Pass Me The Granola. *Mrs. Pepper: I Put It in A Bowla. *Mr. Salt: Pancakes... *Mrs. Pepper: Berries... *Paprika: And Orange Juice. *Steve: How About Some Toast? *Ming-Ming: Mmm, Toast is The Most! *Periwinkle: I Love Breakfast!, (Licks) *Tutter: This is Gonna Be The Best Music Show Ever! *Periwinkle: Magic Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in The Magic Show Too!, I'm Gonna Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Grover: Mmm-Mmm. *Baby Bop: Great Breakfast! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Thanks, Blue. *Bear: See, Every Time We Do Something in Our List... *Big Bird: We Get to Check It Off! *Steve: See, We've Had Our Breakfast, Check! *Isa: These Are All The Things We Still Need to Do Today. *Johnny Snowman: Make Our Costumes, Build A Stage, and Make Our Snacks. *Steve: Will You Help Us Check These Things Of While We Do Them? *Austin: Great! *Linny: Wow! *Kai-Lan: We Really Have Have A Lot to Do Today Before The Big Music Show. *Bear: Hey, Look! *Telly Monster: What is It, Bear? *Bear: I Think The Sun is Just About to Rise. *Mailbox: Hey, That's Ray the Sun! *Mrs. Pepper: Let's Sing The Good Morning Song! *(Song Starts) *Bear: Oh When The Day Begins, I Look Outside My Window. *Steve: I See The Sun Has Come to Start The Morning. *Ray: Hello Out There, It's You, I'm So Glad to See You Too, I've Been Around The Whole Wide World, To Say Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning from The Sun, Good Morning... *Tico: Good Morning. *Ray: Good Morning. *Madame Butterfly: Good Morning. *Ray: Good Morning. *All: To Everyone! *Pablo: Oh Ray, It's So Good to See You. *Ray: Thanks, Pablo. *Tuck: You Make The Sky So Bright. *Ray: Just Call Me The Ray of Light. *Hoho: When You're Not There, It's Just Not The Morning. *Ray: But On A Cloud, It Is, I'm Never Very Far Away. *Wubbzy: And I'll Be Droppin By To Say... *Ray: Good Morning. *Foofa: Good Morning. *All: From The Sun. *Ray: Good Morning. *Ernie and Bert: Good Morning. *Ray: Good Morning. *BJ: Good Morning. *Ray: Good Morning. *All: To Everyone! *Bear: Good Morning, Ray. *Ray: Good Morning, Bear. *(Song Ends) *All: (Cheering) *Tickety: Thanks for Your Song, Ray. *Steve: Oh, By The Way, Um, Does Everyone Know What There Gonna Sing About. *Characters: (Shouting) *Slippery: I'm Singing About Being A Captain of A Boat, Cause That's What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up. *Shovel: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians. *Pail: Cause That's What We Wanna Be. *Mailbox: I'm Going to Sing About Being A Comedian. *Dora: Me, My Friends, My Cousin Diego, and Baby Jaguar are Gonna Sing About Pirates. *Oswald: Me, Weenie, Henry, and All My Friends are Going to Sing About The Penguin Polka. *Henry: One of My Favorite Songs. *Tyrone: Me, Pablo, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are Gonna Sing Our Theme Song. *Ming-Ming: Me, Tuck, and Linny are Gonna Sing Our Theme Song About Saving Animals. *Daizy: Me, Wubbzy, Hoho, and Kai-Lan are Gonna Sing and Dance to The Wubbzy Wiggle. *DJ Lance: Me, and My Friends are Going to Sing About Our Names. *Elmo: Me, Big Bird, and The Other Sesame Street Characters are Singing About The Street That We Live On. *Barney: Me, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids are Singing About Everyone Being Special. *Bear: Me, Ursa, Tutter, Treelo, Ojo, Pip, Pop, and My Other Friends are Going to Sing About Welcome to Our Blue House. *Tickety: Blue and I are Singing Together. *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: About Being Teachers, It's a Duet. *Steve: A Duet, How's That Gonna Work? *Tickety: We'll Show You, Come On, Blue. *Blue: (Barks) Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts